


A War That's Never Won

by CapricornBookworm



Series: The Story of Us All [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, Dom Teddy Lupin, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Invisibility Cloak, Legilimency, M/M, Office Sex, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Slytherin Teddy Lupin, Sub Draco Malfoy, Sub Harry Potter, Switch Draco Malfoy, Younger Dom, background Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: When it came to Draco, he wanted toshatterhim.





	A War That's Never Won

“You wanted to see me, professor?” Teddy asked, smirking at Draco as he walked into his office. 

Draco didn’t even spare him a glance, he simply flicked his wrist, causing the office door to slam shut, the locks audibly clicking into place. Teddy was unphased by Draco’s behavior, his smirk only becoming more suggestive as he approached Draco’s desk. 

While Draco’s head was kept resolutely down, his quill flying across the parchment in front of him, Teddy dropped himself into the chair situated across from Draco’s desk. Teddy lifted his feet up, placing them on top of Draco’s meticulously clean desk, crossing his legs and watching as specks of dirt defiled the smooth black marble surface. Teddy paid no mind. He simply crossed his arms over his chest and slouched more comfortably into the leather of the chair he sat in.

As Teddy visibly relaxed, becoming more confident as the seconds ticked by, Draco was cracking on the surface. Teddy watched as Draco’s grip tightened on his gray and white speckled quill. A light sheen of sweat was visible on his pale forehead.

Several minutes of silence went by, and with each moment, Teddy grew with confidence while Draco crumbled. 

Teddy enjoyed drawing out the tension and anticipation. He liked the way that Draco was trying so hard not to notice Teddy, when in fact it was all seemed to be able to think about. Teddy liked how he could break down Professor Malfoy without doing anything at all. By simply sitting there, he was driving his professor absolutely insane. 

However, as much as Teddy liked to draw things out, he was ready for more. When it came to Draco, he wanted to _shatter_ him.

Teddy scooted his chair forward just slightly, enjoying the way Draco’s shoulders tensed up at the scrape of the chair legs against the stone floor. Once he was closer, he uncrossed his legs and placed his right foot back down on the floor. His left leg was kept up on the desk, bent at the knee, demonstrating Teddy’s flexibility, and long, fit body. He watched how Draco tried to steal a glance, straining to look discreetly at Teddy as one would attempt to cheat on an exam. 

Teddy started off slow, simply resting one hand just above his crotch, while the other was placed on the thigh of his bent leg. He inched his hand lower, moving it gently back and forth over his cock through the fabric of his skin-tight trousers. He could feel himself swelling under his hand, and licked his lips, the sound seeming amplified in this silent office. Teddy looked up at Draco and noticed that though Draco was still not looking at him directly, he had stopped attempting to write, his quill lying limply on the desk, entirely ignored.

Teddy bit his lip at the sight, digging the heel of his hand more forcefully into his prick, feeling a warm, shivering sensation travel through his body at the touch. His legs fell apart even wider, putting his growing bulge front and center in Draco’s line of vision, nothing to obscure it. Teddy’s eyes trailed over the man in front of him, watching as a flush spread indelicately over Draco’s face. A grin spread across Teddy’s lips, and he reached for the button on his trousers.

“Look up at me,” Teddy commanded, noting the way Draco’s head shot up before he seemed to consciously register the command. 

He was a natural.

Draco was made to submit.

“Very good,” Teddy commented, feeling encouraged as the flush reached the tips of Draco’s ears. Draco swallowed audibly, looking unsure...Yet, the way that Draco’s clenched fists had melted onto his desk at the praise, fingers spread and palms flat, did not escape Teddy’s notice.

“Have the house elves been in to sweep your floors today?” Teddy questioned, popping open the button on his trousers. 

Draco’s brows furrowed, looking entirely thrown by the question. He moved his hands off the desk and down into his lap. “No. No, they haven’t.”

The _tick tick tick_ of Teddy’s zipper filled the room for a moment. He then reached inside, stroking the bare skin of his cock. Teddy pet his thumb over the thick head, feeling a bit of moisture gathering at the tip. He hummed for a moment, his eyes fluttering shut at the sensation, before he looked back at Draco, “Well, that will just make it even more fun.” Teddy gave his cock a final squeeze, the head peeking out over the waistband of his undone trousers. He reached for his wand, flicking it effortlessly. Draco’s desk slid quickly across the floor until it was pushed up underneath a window.

Draco was now sitting in his black desk chair, face red, and hands folded in his lap like a school child. He looked so small, sitting there in the middle of his office with no desk to hide behind. He looked vulnerable. Teddy licked his lips at the sight. God, he looked delicious. 

“Stand up, Draco.”

As soon as Draco complied, Teddy was flicking his wand again, sending the chair into the corner of the room, leaving Draco standing alone.

“On your knees.”

Draco looked down at himself and crossed his arms. He was wearing a pure white dress shirt, a silver-grey tie that complimented his eye color beautifully, and a pair of sinfully tight black trousers, belted with a thin strip of pebbled black leather. 

A haughty tone spoke back to Teddy, “These trousers were tailor-made for me and I-” 

“I said, _on your knees._ ”

Draco dropped to the floor without question this time. Teddy was unsurprised when Draco re-crossed his arms across his chest, attempting to maintain some semblance of control. Draco may be putting up a fight, but he was aching for this. That much was clear. 

Teddy smirked at the resistance Draco was trying to put up, but he was unconcerned, Teddy would have him trained soon enough.

“Stop pouting, and get your arse over here.”

Draco released his defiant pose, making to stand himself up. 

“Ah-ah-ah,” Teddy interjected, stopping Draco before he could push himself to his feet. “I did not say you could get up.”

Draco returned to his knees and glared at Teddy. “You expect me to crawl?,” he drawled.

“Why yes, I do.” 

“I’m not a teenager, you know,” Draco responded, gesturing to his body and still remaining on his knees.

A predatory grin spread over Teddy’s face as his eyes raked over Draco’s form, “Oh, I know.” He cast a quick cushioning charm so that Draco’s knees wouldn’t be in too much pain, though he ensured that Draco would still feel that he was kneeling on the floor of his own office. Teddy was not ready to spoil him with a full pillow to kneel on quite yet. This was only the beginning.

“Your knees now have a bit of cushion, _old man,_ ” Teddy winked. Draco took a moment to give Teddy a murderous glare before he leaned himself forward onto his hands and knees, crawling over to Teddy and then sitting back on his heels. He looked up at Teddy, a small strand of white blonde hair falling out of place onto his forehead. 

Draco was giving Teddy an expression of distaste, but it did not reach his eyes. His eyes betrayed him, displaying hints of lust, fondness, and longing. Teddy glanced down and noted the sizeable bulge in his trousers. It seemed Draco’s cock was betraying him as well.

Teddy sat up in his chair and brushed the stray hair off of Draco’s forehead. The touch was so light that Teddy barely felt Draco’s skin beneath his fingertips. Yet, Draco’s whole body shivered in response. His cross expression faded, leaving behind the longing in its wake. It made Teddy’s cock twitch.

Draco’s eyes were immediately drawn to Teddy’s cock. He stared for a moment and then looked hopefully up at Teddy, seeming to seek permission. 

“Would you like to suck my cock, Draco?”

Draco paused, his skin becoming flushed once more before he finally nodded. 

Teddy tilted his head to the side, considering the man in front of him. He twirled a strand of his own hair and watched as the long strand turned silver in his fingers. “Have you ever thought about doing this before?”

Draco remained silent, but Teddy swore he could almost hear the up-tick in the man’s heart rate.

“When I ask questions, Draco, I expect answers.” Teddy stated calmly. Draco needed to learn. “Have you ever thought about sucking my cock before today?”

“Yes.” Draco’s voice trembled when he answered.

“When have you thought about it before?”

Draco hung his head for moment and fidgeted his fingers in his lap. When he looked back up, Teddy felt the gentle prodding of Draco’s magic asking him inside. Teddy nodded once at Draco and then he was floating through a series of scenes.

_Teddy being caught by Draco for attempting to sneak out of his common room late at night, dressed in just a pair of black boxer-briefs and an oversized green flannel shirt._

_Teddy arriving at the Hogwarts Ball in a Muggle three-piece suit, smirking at Draco as he sauntered into the Great Hall, standing out in the sea of teenagers in dress robes._

_Teddy cuddling with Charlie Weasley on the couch at the Burrow while people were laughing and talking around them at the Weasley Christmas Party, his shirt rising up to expose his toned stomach as he leaned back against Charlie._

_Teddy in the foggy Potions room, his turquoise locks thrown up in a bun, surrounded by an eccentric collection of ingredients, working diligently on his latest concoction._

_Teddy up in the Astronomy Tower, sketching a portrait while he looked out over the grounds._

_Teddy with a paint-streak across his left cheek, dark blue making the freckles stand out on his face._

When the images faded from view, Teddy was looking down at Draco in a way that he had never looked at him before. He stuttered out a breath, a warmth spreading through his chest. 

“You’ve thought about me quite a bit,” Teddy commented, trying to keep his voice nonchalant, his tongue peeking out to wet his lips as he ran his thumb over Draco’s harsh jawline. 

He said nothing, simply looking back at Teddy, Draco’s grey eyes filled with an honesty that wasn’t usually there. It always seemed he had a wall up, a hardness, a tension that could be seen throughout his whole body. The steely grey somehow seemed lighter now, and Teddy was certain it was not just because of the renewed sunlight filling the room as the sun moved out from behind the clouds. 

Draco was opening himself up, and it was a beautiful sight.

Teddy ran the edge of his fingernail over the line of Draco’s jaw. The sharpened edge left a thin line of redness in its wake. Draco’s breath hitched at the sensation. His eyes fluttered shut and Teddy was in awe of the image before him. Draco Malfoy was here on his knees. His black trousers struggling to contain his growing cock, his pebbled nipples peeking through the delicate white fabric of his dress shirt, eyes closed, lips parted, and a thin streak of red leading from the side of his lip down to his Adam’s apple. 

He was pure-white marble cracking on the surface. 

Though Draco looked delectable with his shirt buttoned all the way to the top, his tie perfectly done, Teddy wanted to loosen him up a bit. While Draco’s eyes were still closed, he reached out for the tie, undoing it gently and then sliding the silky fabric out from beneath the collar. He ran his fingers over the supple material, detecting a spark of magic. “Is this tie charmed, Draco?”

“Yes. It was a gift from Harry.”

Teddy hummed, “What’s the charm for?”

Draco’s thin lips curled up into a smirk and he opened his eyes once more, “It changes temperature in reaction to him. Whenever Harry touches himself, it grows hot.”

Teddy let out a surprised laugh, grinning at Draco appreciatively. “That’s fucking brilliant.”

“It lets me keep track of him. I can make sure the horny git is following my directions. He’s not supposed to come without permission.”

Looping the strip of fabric around his own neck, Teddy shifted down in the chair a bit. He could feel himself growing hard at the thought of Harry watching Draco and himself together, the tie growing hot against Teddy’s skin while he fucked Draco over his desk. He stored away the thought for later.

“Well, maybe I’ll just have to get one for you, Draco,” He made a motion with his hand, causing the first few buttons of Draco’s shirt to come undone, exposing his long neck and a peak of a white scar. “And on that note, you are going to suck my cock now.” 

Draco moved forward without blinking, reaching to pull apart the fabric that was attempting, and failing, to conceal Teddy’s hard length. Draco’s hands were so different from Harry’s. His fingers were exceptionally long, thin, and _bloody hell_ they were soft. 

He groaned as two soft hands were petting over his cock, tracing the veins and rolling his balls. It felt like his prick was being wrapped in fine cashmere. “Do you bathe in moisturizer or something?” 

Draco ignored him, instead leaning forward to take the head of Teddy’s cock into his mouth. 

“Mmm, that’s good.”

Draco bobbed a little on the top portion of Teddy’s cock, not yet attempting to take more of the monstrous length. “Suck on the head a little... just the tip,” Teddy requested. Draco pulled off a bit until just the head was being surrounded by warmth, the remainder of Teddy’s cock exposed to the cooler air of the office. Draco swirled his tongue around the head and then hollowed his cheeks, creating a delicious suction on the sensitive head. 

“God, that feels fantastic,” Teddy sighed. He felt thrums of pleasure flowing through his body at both the sensation and the sight. After letting Draco pay attention to the head, allowing him to relax and ease into the movements, he ran his fingers through Draco’s hair, “Do you think you can try and take me down a bit?” 

Draco nodded, and shifted his position a little, getting higher up on his knees. He leaned down to mouth at Teddy’s bollocks before opening up and taking the head into his mouth again. He bobbed for a moment, adjusting to the thickness before moving down further. Teddy was not only long, he was thick too. Big, uncut, veiny, and quick to harden. He was proud of his cock, and loved when he got to watch other people enjoy it too.

Being an ambitious Slytherin himself, Teddy was unsurprised when Draco suddenly pulled off his cock and then attempted to take him all in one go. Draco coughed and sputtered when he got down a little more than halfway, his silver eyes glistening with wetness as he pulled back off. 

Teddy looked at him sympathetically, running his fingers soothingly through his white blond hair. “There’s no winning here, you know? You don’t lose just because you can’t deep-throat my cock.” 

Draco looked nearly like he was pouting as he replied, “But Harry did.”

Teddy laughed, thinking of the memory fondly. “Well, I know you’ve been with him a hell of a lot more times than I have, but it seems to me that he’s sort of a cockslut.”

A cheeky grin spread across Draco’s face, his posture melting and becoming more comfortable. “He fucking loves sucking cock.” Draco reached for Teddy’s cock again, kissing and sucking the length of it as he spoke, “Sometimes he’ll beg to suck me. He’s come up here before and sucked me off underneath my desk. Wearing his cloak and all.”

Teddy bit his lip at the thought and felt a bead of precum collecting at the tip of his cock. Draco moved to lap it up while he continued, “And then that snooty little 6th year, Archer Dawson, came up here and -”

Teddy interrupted him, “I hate that kid! He’s such a little shit. Did you know he cheated on Meredith Clearwater? Poor girl was bloody heartbroken.” Draco tugged on Teddy’s skintight trousers. Teddy lifted his hips, allowing Draco to pull them down until they were pooled around his ankles.

“What a _prick,_ ” Draco replied menacingly as he returned to licking and sucking every inch of Teddy’s cock. 

“It is a pretty great prick, isn’t it, Draco?” Teddy winked at Draco when he looked up, wrapping his hand around the base and tapping the swollen head lightly against Draco’s lips. He seemed to like it when Teddy did that, Draco’s pupils growing darker in response. 

“Open up.”

Draco opened his mouth for Teddy, waiting patiently for further instructions. 

“Stick your tongue out.” Once Draco put his tongue out, Teddy took advantage of it, smearing his precum on the flat of Draco’s tongue. He tapped against it, nearly groaning at how passive Draco was being, just letting Teddy rub his cock all over his mouth. “Now get back to work, and try to take me down again, yeah? Just don’t take too much at once,” Teddy said, removing his hand from his cock and placing it back on Draco’s head.

Teddy guided him down, watching as the head of white-blond hair bobbed lower and lower, making it about as far as he had last time. He swore at the tight, wet heat. It felt like heaven as Draco swallowed around him, attempting not to choke. 

“Is your arse as tight as your throat? Because I don’t know that I’ll ever want to stop fucking you.”

Draco pulled off slowly, his lips red and mouth wet. He looked unbelievable.

“Guess you’ll just have to wait and see,” Draco replied. Teddy chuckled, smiling at him. He loved how cheeky Draco was. Cheeky, yet so willing to submit. A natural sub with an attitude. Teddy loved it. 

“Oh believe me, I intend to.” 

Returning to his task, Draco took Teddy down once more. Teddy had a feeling Draco would eventually be able to take him all the way, he just needed some encouragement. “Can you open up a little more for me?” Teddy asked. Draco pushed himself, getting down further before he choked, coughing harshly when he pulled away.

Teddy looked around the office for a moment. He saw what he needed. He grabbed his wand from beside him on the chair, and Summoned a crystal goblet that was sitting up on a high shelf of Draco’s bookcase. He caught it in the air, muttering a quick _“Aguamenti,”_ and watching as the goblet filled with water. He handed it to Draco.

“Drink that. The whole glass. When you're done, you will try again. You need to relax your throat more, you are still too tense.” 

Draco sat back on his heels, drinking quietly. Meanwhile, Teddy was stroking himself, watching as Draco’s Adam’s apple moved with each sip of water. A minute passed, Draco’s swallowing audible in the quiet office. He drank to the very last drop, as instructed, then handed the goblet back to Teddy. 

“You know, that goblet is a family heirloom,” Draco stated, glaring at the object in Teddy’s hands. 

“Is it really?”

“Yeah, given to me by the Lestrange’s. I’ve always hated it,” Draco said bitterly. “I used to keep it in here to remind me of everything we lost during that time.”

Teddy looked down at the goblet, turning it in circles in his hands. He thought about his parents and the countless other people he had been told were lost during the War.

“Throw it,” he said, handing it back to Draco. 

“What?”

“I want you to get up and throw it against the wall. Shatter it into a million pieces. I think you and Harry have both suffered plenty. No need to keep a reminder of it around. You’re better than that.”

Draco paused, taking the goblet back from Teddy and tapping his long fingers against the smooth surface. There was a snake carved into it, wrapping around the whole goblet as if preparing to consume it. He got himself up and brushed the dust off his trousers before turning toward the wall opposite his bookcase. Nothing was on it save for a tapestry that had been given to him by Luna Lovegood when he became a professor at Hogwarts. 

He took a step back, glancing over at Teddy for final approval. 

“Do it.”

Draco pulled his arm back, his arm muscles tightening visibly beneath his shirt, and then he threw the goblet with incredible force. The pair of them watched as if in slow motion as it made contact with the thick stone wall, shattering brilliantly, the sound of the crash echoing around the room. Pieces of crystal rained down into a pile on the floor.

When Draco looked back at Teddy, he was breathing hard. He looked energized, renewed, glowing. 

“Very good, Draco.” Teddy’s expression was incredibly fond as he ran his eyes over the man in front of him, watching him blush at the praise. “Now, get back over here and give my cock one more go.”

Teddy was so close, it would only take a moment more to make him come. 

Draco walked over to him, settling back down on his knees and radiating a confidence that had been absent earlier. He took his time, attempting to relax his throat and taking Teddy down much further than before. He didn’t make it all the way down, but he nearly got there.

Draco began to bob slowly up and down, making it closer to the base each time. The tight heat was driving Teddy mad. “Shit! Do that again, but add your tongue too.” 

Draco complied, going down on Teddy’s cock once more and moving his tongue around him as he went. 

“Ahhh, that’s it, Draco….. That’s _perfect._ ”

Draco moaned around Teddy’s cock, and the vibration was all it took to push Teddy over the edge. He came down Draco’s throat, his toes curling in his shoes, head thrown back, cock pulsing streaks of come inside Draco’s mouth. When Draco pulled off his cock, he remained down on his knees, cleaning the remaining come off of Teddy until he was too sensitive for Draco to continue.

Teddy sighed happily, shaking his head at Draco, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. “By the way, whatever happened when that git, Dawson, showed up in here?”

Draco let out a startled laugh, “Harry started sucking my cock like a maniac. He has a total exhibitionist kink. So, I’m trying to deal with this wanker telling me how he hates my lesson plans and thinks I’m a shit professor, while Harry is sucking me off like he’s getting paid to do it.” Draco ran his hand through his hair, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. “I was so close to the edge and Harry could tell, but he didn’t slow up. He just took me down all the way to the base and moaned loudly around me. I came in his mouth, and bit my lip so hard trying not to shout that it nearly bled.”

Teddy’s jaw was hanging open, “Holy fuck. Well, what did that kid do?” 

Draco looked sheepish, “Well, Harry’s cloak doesn’t fit him the best anymore because he’s not a bloody teenager. So, suddenly Archer saw Harry’s feet peeking out from beneath the cloak and he started going ballistic. I ended up stunning him and then giving him a potion that made him forget about it.”

Teddy burst out laughing, “You stunned him? And gave him a potion? You’re mad!”

Draco only smirked at him. “It was worth it. One of the best blow jobs I’ve ever had, and Harry’s quite the talent.”

Teddy couldn’t help himself, he leaned forward and captured Draco in a kiss. He could taste his come on Draco’s lips. He licked over the seam of Draco’s mouth and then dipped his tongue inside as Draco opened up for him, their tongues dancing around one another. It gave Teddy an indescribable feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

When Teddy pulled back, Draco was leaned forward. He looked ready for more. 

“Is your bedroom connected to this office?” 

Draco nodded, waving his hand so that a swirl appeared on the ceiling in the corner of the room. Then a staircase began to spiral slowly down. Once it landed fully on the ground, he looked back at Draco. 

“Before we do anything else, I need to know….” He looked at Draco, searching his face for answers, “You have Harry. Are you sure you want me, too?”

“Yes.” Draco answered without hesitation, his tone firm, sure. 

“And you’re sure that you want me to take charge for you? You seem to Dom for Harry beautifully. Are you sure you want to be a sub for me?” Teddy said, his gaze never leaving Draco.

There was a moment of silence, where Draco looked away from him. Draco let out a soft breath and rubbed his hands on his trousers. His cheeks were tinted with pink. When he looked back at Teddy he had more emotion in his eyes than before.

“I….I need both,” Draco said, his voice cracking, his pitch higher than usual. “I need to dominate Harry. Harry needs me,” he looked at Teddy, his eyes flicking back and forth between Teddy’s own, “but I need you too. If you’ll have me.”

Teddy could sense that Draco had more he needed to express. “What else, Draco?”

“I spent so much of my life being under someone else’s control, I rarely made my own decisions. Being with Harry….It allows me to be in control. I can take charge and help him let go. He needs that. He was the opposite. Always making his own decisions and trying to be so fucking noble. It helps him feel freed from it all. Helps him forget for awhile.” Draco swallowed roughly and shifted in place. “When you direct me though, I feel grounded. Sometimes I question what I’m doing with Harry, if I’m enough for him, if I should be doing things differently. When you were directing the both of us, I felt like I was doing it right for once.”

“And how about today?” Teddy questioned.

“Today when it was just the two of us… I’ve never felt so safe. Father always controlled me, and then during 7th year… during the War...I nearly lost myself completely. When you dominate me, it’s different. I don’t feel like I lose myself, I just feel like I lose my stress. I can think more clearly. I almost feel more like myself than usual.” Draco took a deep shuddering breath, and his shoulders sagged with relief. Teddy smiled softly at him.

“You’ve been so good today, Draco.” He kissed Draco. It was brief, but dirty, drawing a small moan out of the older man. He had a hand on the back of Draco’s head, buried in the silky blond strands. He pressed his forehead against Draco’s. “Merlin, I’m proud of you.” 

Draco let out a small whine and leaned back in a bit, kissing Teddy lightly. They both pulled away and Teddy grabbed his wand, making a series of movements that rid both Draco and himself of their clothes. He then pushed his chair back as he stood up. Draco was still on his knees below him, although he was now entirely naked. 

“You’re gorgeous, you know. I always had such a crush on you.”

“Wank yourself thinking about me a lot, did you?” Draco replied cheekily.

Teddy walked around Draco’s kneeling form, admiring every inch of milky white skin. He brushed his fingers lightly over Draco’s neck and shoulders, watching with pleasure as a trail of gooseflesh appeared. Teddy leaned down and nipped at Draco’s ear, “Yeah. I did actually. I wanked all the time thinking about you.” He got on his knees behind Draco, sucking slowly on the juncture of his neck and biting the reddened flesh. Draco was panting now. Teddy could see over Draco’s shoulder that he was fully hard, his cock curving away from his body, flushed and leaking. It was a delightful contrast with the rest of his pale body. “I still wank about you now, but I’m just more... _creative._ I think about fucking you over your desk, or blindfolding you while I make Harry rim you. I have lots of ideas.”

Draco shivered. Teddy placed a final kiss on Draco’s neck, before instructing him to stand up.

“I assume there is a way for you to get into contact with Harry quickly?” Teddy inquired, raising his eyebrows at Draco.

“Yes.”

“Well, go on then,” Teddy said. He started making his way over to the staircase, “It’s time that we take Harry apart together.”

Draco’s face lit up with a small smile, any remaining tension seeming to drain out of him. He was radiating with affection, fondness, and love.

Teddy walked up the staircase, throwing himself onto Draco’s plush duvet and sinking into the comfort of it. He sighed, crossing his arms behind his head and letting his eyes fall closed. 

He felt at home here. 

A few minutes later footsteps were padding up the staircase, the voices of Harry and Draco echoing on the stone walls of Draco’s office. It made his heart swell with joy. 

He felt like this was where they all belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> There is more to come in this series! I hope you all enjoy a new take on the relationships between these men. 
> 
> Title source: "Pictures of you" by _The Last Goodnight._


End file.
